Beer
by black blood knight13
Summary: Two full grown crime fighters hiding away and drinking some beer to pass the time as they wait for the greatest evil they face to leave...for now
1. Chapter 1

Garfield and Victor were sitting at a bar in the outskirts of jump city."MAN I'm telling you one of these days Sara is gonna kill you!" "Yeah Gar your one to talk how long have you been living with Rachel?" "Ok smart ass, she hasn't killed me yet and I have lived with her since we were thirteen." "Well yeah I lived with you guys to but I was fifteen." I know that ... hey Frank can I get another" Garfield asked the man behind the bar across the room as he lifted the bottle. The two men have become regular customers at this small dive bar. The two come in once a month on the second week of every month. The skinny of the two was a green man in his mid-twenties with a set of side burns and a gote. He is dressed in a tight leather motorcycle jacket in the classic 80s style he has a plain light purple Henley shirt on under the jacket and a pair of faded jeans his feet being covered in a set of brown steel toed boots. The larger of the two was a very well built black man in his late twenties he has a large metal plate covering over half his face a robotic eye and his head and face are clean of hair. His attire is that of a baggy pull over hoody with a big FMF logo covering the chest and the back of the black cloth. The bottom half of his body is covered by a pair of grey cargo pants the pants were torn around the bottom where the large man's feet consumed in red vans have slightly stepped on them. " hey Frank get me one two."said the large man. " You got it Vic." Said Frank a older man in his early fifties and has slightly graying hair and a large handle bar mustache. He has a medium build and is dressed in a white t-shirt with a pair of black wash jeans. His feet dressed in a plain pair of black running shoes. " here you boys are" said Frank as he handed the men their beers. "Thanks" they say in unison. "So what have you two gotten in trouble for this time ?" "Oh the same as always Frank we just pissed them off on the wrong day." Said a very beat down looking green man. "Well the two of you live together in a small house with your girlfriends how did you not think they would sinc up?"" I THOUGHT IT WAS A MYTH!" Yelled an overly loud tin man "ditto" muttered Garfield.

* * *

As the two men we'd back into their house the braced themselves for what was to come next. They walk into the living room to find the reasons they were out at the bar sitting on the living room sofa watching broke back mountain and crying... "Ill buy the beer." Said Victor as they turn around and slip back out the door and head back down the road to the local liquor store.

* * *

The next morning the two were to be found passed out up on a cliff with a smoking fire pit next to them and three empty cases of beer. This is a normal action for them. What was not normal was the people that awoke them...their girlfriends Rachel Roth and Sara Sims. With every very pissed looks on their faces.


	2. Wally

The two young super hero's were suddenly woken by two very angry females. One with dark purple hair and the other a blond. Thb blond stepped on Victor with her red and grey tennis shoes as the purple headed woman kicked her green skinned ass hole of a boyfriend. The men jumped up and trying to get their heads on straight after the sudden awakening bumped into each other. They then scrambled to come up with an excuse as to why the never came home to their girlfriends suffering from cramps.

* * *

That was what landed the two men at their long time friends house as they all sat and talked over beer. So how did you make it up to them asked a red headed man with a slight stubble on his chin. Well Wally, my friend we have been kissing their ass's the past week. said and exhausted green man as he looked at the red head that was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. Yeah muttered Victor. Hahaha crackles the red head. Shut up I know jinx gets mad at your dumb ass all the time said Gar. Never said she didn't said Wally.

* * *

The two men entered their shared home to find their girlfriends Rachel and Sara waiting for them in their...bras? Come on boys we have been waiting for you the two women said as the walked up to their respective boyfriends.

* * *

Wally shut the door as his friends left. The next thing the man knows the door slams open and in comes a pink haired girl in a black band shirt and jeans the shirt has the word REHAB written on it in pink right across her bust. As the red head looks at this he misses his girlfriend looking around the dirty living room with an angry look on her face as she holds her stomach in pain...


End file.
